Ninjago One Shots!
by reallifeninja2
Summary: I gave up on facing fears now doing this! One shots! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE! I GAVE UP ON FACING FEARS. IDK WHY BUT I DID. SO THIS IS MY NEW THING!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHEN LLOYD WAS IN MORRO'S BODY **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I awoke in a place where it was pitch black. I was too weak to stand I was just lying there. Except for two round circles almost representing eyes but formed together to make one picture, I was still in the back room of the museum. I was going out of there. I stopped by a mirror and looked at myself. It was still me, but I had the ailed armor and a black jacket on. Now I knew what happened. That nasty ghost possessed me! I was clutching my fists and I tried to stand up in the dark room, but my legs were on fire. I collapsed on to the floor. I looked out the eye shaped windows. Morro was no outside and we were walking up the stairs to the Monastery.

"No!" I yelled. I almost felt Morro smile.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, being stupid wishing he couldn't hear me.

"Oh, yes I can, Green Ninja. You are helpless. Nobody to help you now." He said back.

I cried in frustration. I couldn't do anything but wait to see what happened. We got to the Monastery.

"There is nobody here." Morro said.

_"They are at the tea shop." _I thought.

"Thank you, Lloyd. Now I know where they are!" Morro cackled.

I felt a tear go down my face. I had doomed my friends. About 30 minutes later, we arrived at the tea shop. I hear Nya say, " Look its Lloyd!" Then Master Wu saying, "That's not Lloyd"

Morro walked closer to them. The Ninja rushed outside.

"I would like to speak to your Master." said Morro.

"Whoa Lloyd went through puberty!" yelled Jay over the howling wind.

I smiled at Jay's humor in the worst time yet.

"Give me the staff!" Morro yelled. We all charged and attacked, Morro winning.

"Stop! Please stop hurting them!" I kept yelling. Morro was ignoring me.

After fighting for a while, Jay, Cole, and Zane were on the Bounty and Kai, Kai was on the ground, fighting Morro. I could help Kai if I tried hard enough. I stood legs on fire, I managed to say, in my own voice, "Kai."

He stopped, Morro in a grasp. "Huh?" He said. I said a few more words.

"Help me!"

"Lloyd? Is that you?" Kai asked worried. I tried to say more, but fell over. All I saw next was Kai getting picked up by the anchor of the Bounty. And a fainted.

* * *

**SO... THAT WAS SOMETHING THAT I MADE. ITS HORRIBLE I KNOW. BUT I DID IT ANYWAYS! :D. HOPEFULLY THAT CHAPTER WAS OKAY AND YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. NINJAGO ONE SHOTS 2

**HELLO! I WANTED TO POST THIS BEFORE I FORGOT! I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS! IF YOU HAVE A ONE SHOT... SAY IN THE COMMENTS. I WANT IDEAS! NOW READ! IM SORRY THIS IS A SHORT ONE SHOT!**

* * *

I lay on the ground of the tree. I now know my past. I now know that I am not who I think I am. What will my brothers think? Will they think im a monster? My Falcon, myself both robots. I lay and cry. I remember it all. My father, my past. He built me, tought me how to do things. I used to be just a robot. Now I have feelings and I am the smartest out of all my brothers. Does that mean my father was a genius? I dont even know. I felt the blueprints on the ground. The parts were in the shape of me. I have too many questions. I remember my father dying. But he switched off my memory switch... how? I sat up from the ground, I felt brave enough to open my stomach. I took a deep breath and opened my stomach hatch. I knew it was there. I just thought is was a scar until I actually opened it. All the gears turning, all the wires, it was almost scary. I gasped and quickly closed it. I grabbed the blue prints. I stood up and walked up the stairs and out of the tree. I now know. I know everything. Time to tell my brothers.

* * *

**SORRY THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IT. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO THERE! IT IS ME, REALLIFENINJA2! (**the name is a little long, dont ya think?)

**THIS STORY IS A REQUEST BY NUPPA NUPPA. SO, N.N I DONT KNOW IF YOU MEANT LIKE HAVE THEM EAT PANCAKES CONTEST OR WHO CAN MAKE A BETTER PANCAKE OR LIKE PANCAKE ART SO I CHOSE PANCAKE ART CHALLENGE. IF THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED I CAN RE-DO IT IF YOU WANT. rEaD!**

**P.S THIS TAKES PLACE IN BETWEEN SEASON 10 AND 11.**

* * *

Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Zane and Pixal were bored one day so they were just laying on there beds in there rooms. Then in Kai's room Lloyd barged in. Kai had his headphones on and was blasting it, Lloyd could hear it. The song that was playing was the 'Resistance by Skillet'. Lloyd walked over to him but Kai didn't see him cause he was lost in music world with his eyes closed. Lloyd grabbed one of Kai's headphone things and snapped it back on him.

"OW!" He yelled. He took out his iPhone 11 pro, (Cause the ninja family is frickin rich) paused the music and took his headphones off.

"WHAT!"

"Im bored. Lets do something." Lloyd said.

"Hot tub?" Kai replied. "I was getting tired of my music anyways."

"Nah, we did that yesterday."

"What about-" Kai was interrupted by Jay barging in.

"YOU GUYS!" He yelled.

Kai and Lloyd said at the same time "DANGER!?" with smiled on

"No... Zane made pancakes!" Jay said.

Kai and Lloyd both sprung up and ran out. Everyone loved Zane's they walked into the kitchen, Zane was wearing his pink classic apron and Nya, Cole and Pixal were standing there. There were 7 griddles set out with 2 of every single color you could imagine.

"Brother and sisters, welcome to my first annual pancake art challenge!" Zane said enthusiastically.

"Nooooooooo. Zane tricked us!" Jay said.

"Hey its better than sitting around all day." Cole said. Jay gave him a glare.

"Okay everyone go to a griddle." Zane said. Everyone sat down and Zane ave them there fist thing to draw. A Zebra.

"Why a zebra?" Nya asked.

"A zebra is my favorite animal." Zane replied.

Everyone set to work. Nya was doing good, Lloyd was on a roll, Kai's looked deformed, Cole's looked deformed, Zane's looked real, Pixal's looked awesome, and Jay's, well his, did not even look like a zebra. about 10 minutes later, everyone was done.

"Did I mention, that whoever wins this pancake art challenge all together, gets 100 dollars in cash?" Zane said.

"Awesome!" Lloyd said. Zane gave them there next thing to draw. Free choice round, but it has to represent you in some way.

"I know what im going to draw." Kai said.

Nya was drawing a pond, Lloyd was drawing a skyscraper, Kai was drawing a small hut, Cole was drawing a top hat, Zane was drawing a tree, and Pixal was drawing a have of a circle shape like form. About another 10 minutes, everyone was done again. Zane asked everyone, "What did you draw and why did you draw it?"

"I draw the pond outside the tea shop because that is where I did the bucket test and I think of it every day" Nya said.

"I draw a skyscraper because that is where..." Lloyd suddenly stopped. Kai saw tears welling up in his eyes. "That's where Harumi died and where my father stood, thinking he was going to win. But I knew to never give up and to reach new heights, just like a skyscraper." Lloyd was smiling, but a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Lloyd." Nya said. "Your life has been so tough. But it will all turn out just fine. As long as you have friends and family."

"Yeah." Lloyd wiped the tear from his eye and cheek. "Kai, what did you draw?"

"I drew a hut because that's is where I found my parents. "

"I drew a top hat because my dad was a dancer." Cole said.

"I drew a tree because that is where I found out I was a Nindroid.

"I drew half of Zane's heart, because that's is how I am still alive. And I am very thankful for that." She took Zane's hand.

"Aww!" Everyone said.

"So the winner, of the $100 is..." Zane gave a drum roll on the table and everyone joined.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd popped up and walked over to Zane. He handed him the $100 bill.

"Your zebra looked the best, besides me and Pixal because we were just playing and judging, and your story of your pancake was amazing and heart touching." Zane said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said.

"Lets face the facts, we are an awesome family. Group hug?" Jay said.

"Group hug." Cole said. Everyone gave hugs. There was a bit of silence and then Jay said,

"We are sooooooooo weird!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

**HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED THAT I KNOW IT WAS WEIRD I JUST SMELLED A WHOLE BUNCHA EXPO MARKERS SOOOOOOOO, YEAH.**

**BUH BYE**


End file.
